


Blood and Souls

by PaperFox19



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ciel is a vampire cursed with a soul, and Sebastian wants that soul very much. However to get it he must serve as the vampire’s butler.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Pluto, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Blood and Souls

Ciel is a vampire cursed with a soul, and Sebastian wants that soul very much. However to get it he must serve as the vampire’s butler.

Chap 1

Ciel was the newest generation of vampire. He had a loving mother and father, a loyal pet. He lived a life of childish bliss, but that’s what his parents wanted for him.

His family was among a proud order of vampires. They were so powerful they even tamed a demon hound. Those who feared them, sought a power to destroy them. They found it, a holy power swooped in and killed the heads of the vampire. They set fire to the manor, destroying many of the servants who fell into their employ.

Ciel and his dog Pluto ran about the burning manor trying to find his parents. The two burst into the room and there was a figure in white. Pluto growled and rushed at the figured, only to get repelled. “Pluto!” he whined showing he was alive.

“You are a vampire?” the figures hand glows. Ciel lets out a hiss, his eyes glowing gold. “Hmm a young one, I bet you haven’t even drank from human blood.” Ciel wanted to run, he was too scared out of his mind. “Well then, you will learn you will bear a soul so you won’t be a monster like your parents.”

Ciel screamed as a soul was placed inside his body, it became his own and he became something that had never been before. A vampire with a soul!

-x-

Ciel and Pluto were taken, they were paraded in front of people as side show freaks. A collar was placed on Pluto and it kept him in human form. The bars to his cage were enchanted to keep creatures like them inside.

The vampire with a soul was splashed with holy water, or they let the crowd use mirrors to turn the sun light on him. Pluto had no choice but watch as his master was tortured.

Hours after hours, day after day, Ciel suffered but his spirit refused to break. “Well now, I’ve never appeared before your kind before.” The boy opened his eyes, everything hurt. There stood before him was a demon, he knew his kind existed but he had never seen one before.

“Get lost demon there is no soul here for you.”

“Oh, but there is.” He reached through the bars. Seeing the demon touch Ciel’s chest Pluto growled. “Looks like someone gave you one, and now it’s all yours.”

‘That’s right, that thing it did say something about a soul.’ He looked up at the demon, gold eyes peering into red. “I take it you want this soul?”

“Why yes, it smells truly divine. A rare soul at that, the soul of a vampire would truly be a rare treat.”

“Fine then, help me get revenge, help me find those who wronged me and destroy them.” On his left eye it changed to form a contract between him and the demon. The demon forced open the bars with ease, he picked Ciel up.

“Very well, my master!” he was about to take them away when Ciel stopped him.

“Wait, you can’t leave Pluto.” Sebastian looked at the demon hound with distaste.

“That mongrel?” he asked, and Ciel nodded. “Is that an order?”

“Yes I order you, Sebastian set him free.” The demon obeyed, and broke the bars. Pluto rushed out and went to Ciel, he hugged the boy and licked him lovingly. “It’s okay, I’m okay.” He removed the collar and Pluto could change into his dog form.

“The monsters have escaped!” one of the carnival men shouted. “Sebastian kill them!”

“Yes my lord!” he got to work, and Pluto howled setting the whole place ablaze.

Ciel was jumped. “Both of you don’t move or I will kill the brat.”

“That was your mistake, thinking I need them to protect me.” His eyes glowed, and he bit into the man’s neck. The man screamed as his blood was drained, he killed the man.

“My that was most impressive my lord.” He blinked in surprise, as Ciel began to cry.

“What have I done, I killed him. It hurts why does it hurt?” he fell to his knees.

“That is the burden of a soul, every time you kill a piece of you dies inside.” The demon says, and Ciel sobs. “No worries leave everything to me.”

-x-

Thankfully Tanaka had survived the attack, and when he was told Ciel was alive he got to work right away rebuilding the mansion from scratch.

Ciel took Pluto to find Mey-Rin, she too was a vampire and an exceptional sniper. She had heard about the incident, and when she heard master Ciel was dead she went crazy. She tried to track down the culprit. So when Ciel found her she was so over joyed.

While he did that Sebastian went and found a unique soul. Finnian was apart of an experiment, to give humans the power to crush monsters. He escaped his captors and was found by Sebastian. The only thing the blonde asked was to be allowed outside. When Ciel met him, he gave the boy a straw hat to cover up the number on the back of his neck. He told him he could be outside as much as he wanted and became the grounds keeper. He grew to love Pluto as he was the only animal esk creature he could play with and not accidently kill.

The last was a cook for the house. Baldroy was a soldier, his superiors refused to listen to him and it led him into a trap. All his comrades were killed and he was laying among his friends with a fatal wound. ‘Damn it all, I don’t want to die like this!’

“Is that so?” Baldroy looked up and saw Ciel and Sebastian. Looking into Ciel’s eyes he knew what he was.

“A vampire? Come to feed on me have ya?”

“No I would like to offer you a job. Come work for me.”

“What’s in it for me?” he started coughing, and coughed up blood.

“How about being able to stay alive for a start?” the blonde gave in. Ciel cut his thumb on one of his fangs and let the blood drip into Bard’s mouth. His body took to his blood like mother’s milk, and his wounds healed.

Bard came to live with them at the manor. Ciel had assembled a fine team, now the games could begin.

To be continued


	2. A Normal Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 A Normal Morning

Sebastian was up bright and early. He had already performed the morning tasks before his master was to awaken. He had tinted the windows, closed the drapes, dusted the fixtures, all before collecting the morning breakfast.

“Young Master, it’s time to awaken.” He entered his master’s room, a large coffin sitting in the center of the room. Sebastian began setting out the candles and lit them one by one, waiting for his master to respond. “Master?” he asked again and went over to the coffin.

Pulling the cover aside, he wasn’t pleased with what he saw. Ciel was buck naked, and he wasn’t alone in his coffin. Pluto, equally naked, was cuddled up to the vampire, his face nuzzling the boy’s smooth crotch. Sebastian took a moment to marvel at his master’s huge manhood, despite his appearance he was a vampire and a well endowed one. The boy’s crotch was smooth but that was only because kept it smooth. His cock was 10 inches soft with a nice girth, he could even make some demons green with envy.

Pluto was a pretty hung demon hound himself, his uncut 9 inch cock stood proudly between his legs, the mutt was hard from some kind of perverse dream no doubt. His crotch was crowned with a thick nest of pubes. He felt his master stir and awoke to great him.

He crawled up and began licking his cheek. “Ah Pluto that tickles.” He said with a laugh. So the demon hound moved to kiss Ciel’s neck. “Yes yes I’m up!” he petted the demon’s head. The demon hound moved down licking down his master’s body, to his growing arousal.

When erect he stood at 11 � inches, hard to believe he could still grow he was a young vampire. His throbbing cock twitched, and Pluto began kissing it, inhaling his manly musk. He growled happily as he placed kisses and licks along his member, loving it as it pulsed with every action.

Ciel just ran his fingers through his wild hair, his signal for “Go ahead” without fail Pluto swallowed Ciel’s massive cock, sucking the boy down to the root. He growled happily around the massive length. The demon hound had no gag reflex, and his mouth was so warm it felt amazing. The man bobbed his head, with each pull back he licked along his stiff length, urging more and more pre. He considered it his pre treat to his morning meal.

Pluto lapped at the head making sure not to waste a drop as the delicious pre ran over his tongue, before he dove back down onto Ciel’s rod. Sebastian watched angrily, demons were naturally possessive and to see Pluto suckle upon his master’s cock where he himself was not allowed stirred up his rage.

With a moan Ciel came shooting his seed, his pet felt his manhood twitch and quickly pulled back to the head to collect all his cum in his mouth. He let it fill his cheeks and kept as much inside as he could to savor the taste, in one big gulp he swallowed it all.

‘He looks so pleased, that damn mutt.’ The demon thought.

Pluto cleaned his master’s crotch not wanting to waste anything. When he was finished there he raised Ciel’s leg and licked the boy’s leg. “Foolish dog, when licking a master clean you start from the bottom and work up.” He took Ciel’s leg and brought his foot to his lips, he first placed a kiss against his sole and then began to lick. “Ahh Sebastian, Pluto!” the vampire moaned.

Sebastian licked his foot, giving a light nip to his heel, before licking back up to his toes and licking between. He did so with such elegance it was a sight to see. Pluto ignored him and continued to lick his master’s leg moving down as he licked anywhere and everywhere his tongue could reach. He reached between his legs and began pumping himself.

When he got down to the foot he inhaled the scent of his feet and with a howl he came shooting his seed all over Ciel’s foot. The vampire wiggled his toes as the semen rained over it, it wouldn’t stay dirty for long, his demon hound hated messes and never wasted cum. He leaned down and began lapping his own cum off his master’s foot, his tongue felt so good and made Ciel moan.

Sebastian was working his way up. Kissing, licking, and nipping the most sensitive parts of Ciel’s leg, as his butler he knew all. The skin that never saw the light of day, he raised the boy’s balls and began to lick at his taint. Ciel moaned and Sebastian tried to use this chance to taste his master’s cock but got pushed off of him by Pluto, only cause he thought the demon was going for Ciel’s ass. “Better luck next time Sebastian, now my morning blood.”

“Yes my lord!” he gave him a glass of blood and the boy drank it down.

“Hmm O very good.” He purred. “Excellent choice, is my bath ready?”

“Of course.” The bath was prepared with special herbs and oils. Ciel got in the tub relaxing as the warm waters caressed his naked body. Pluto swam around happily doing the cutest doggy paddle ever.

It was like this most every morning, but today was special a guest was stopping by, a traitorous rat who thought he could steal from Ciel just because he was young, he would soon learn he wasn’t fit to play the game.

To be continued


End file.
